The use of free-standing potty chairs by young children is well known. Potty chairs provide a portable, and conveniently-sized toilet means for young children, and serve as preparatory appartuses in teaching young children to use conventional toilets.
Another device used in the teaching process is a toilet trainer which is designed to be supportably positioned on top of and cooperate with the water closet and/or seat of a conventional toilet. Such toilet trainers are provided with seats having apertures small enough to prevent young children from slipping through. Additionally, toilet trainers are available which include a step and, in some devices, hand grips to help young children position themselves on top of the toilet trainer seat.
Free-standing potty chairs and toilet trainers are most generally available as separate units. As a result, parents have incurred the expense and inconvenience of having both types of devices on hand. In the past, unitary, convertible potty chair and toilet trainer devices which have been made available have proven to be inadequate primarily from a stability and ease-of-use standpoint. Specifically, such convertible devices have not provided for a toilet trainer arrangement wherein the training device, when positioned upon the water closet and/or seat of a conventional toilet, is adequately stabilized on and about the water closet and/or seat. Additionally, known convertible devices have failed to provide a step means for children to use when positioning themselves upon a toilet trainer seat that is resting on top of the water closet and/or seat of a conventional toilet.